Ejfken Hmdh
"Ejfken Hmdh" ("Jakob's Aria") is the fourth track of the third act of The Lost Fairy, and the eleventh track of the album overall. Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Oliver Marsh as "Jakob" and "Jesse" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) With her wings damaged and unable to run further, Jane and the fairy take shelter inside a storefront, Marcus’ Mattresses. Knowing they are cornered, Jane prepares for her last stand. Last stand? Jakob’s unit bursts in and Jane unloads on them, killing two. Jakob flies into a blood rage and - I can't do this - shoots Jane, then proceeds to - no, I can’t do this - proceeds to beat her bloody with the butt of his - no, okay, wait. It is then his brother, the alternate inside his head, stops him. JESSE: To fill the hole where all the darkness comes The pain and sorrow we could not outrun The bitter road and all that we have done In the end, what have we become? They’re children, look at them, they’re both so young What truly now have either of them done? Are we the monsters that in cruelty comes? In the end now, what have we become? JAKOB: The world is often cruel and there are monsters who will come And they will burn the world and all in it you love The strong then fueled by rage are all that stands there in their way And to stop them, this is what we have become JESSE: A road of bitter tears we both have run And never questioned that which we have done To fill the hole where all the darkness comes In the end, what have we become? JAKOB: I’ve never lost or strayed from all the vows that we both made I’m the one who faces beasts when others run Duty’s more than just a word and I’ve kept true and never swerved And I’ve stood firm against the darkness when it comes JESSE: You are not the prime, I know you think you are, but I I was the one who was there back when it began It was you who came along to take away the rage When I couldn't cope, could barely even stand JAKOB: I lived a life of rage and war It was the burden that I bore It was the burden that I bore It was the burden that I bore I lived a life of rage and war It was the burden that I bore It was the burden that I bore It was the burden that I bore I lived a life of rage and war It was the burden that I bore It was the burden that I bore It was the burden that I bore I lived a life of rage and war It was the burden that I bore It was the burden that I bore And you swore to me I would never be, I would never be alone And you swore we'd fight and we would make it right and I cannot let that go I will see it through if it's the last I do I will not concede or stray I will never stop; cut my own arm off I will bury you this day